Beautiful Days
by Gondawara Saburota
Summary: [Taito oneshot] Beautiful things don't always happen on beautiful days.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon? Nope, don't own it.

**Author's notes:**  
-It's a one-shot, so this's all there is. It's not gonna have a follow-up this time, I _swear_.  
-Just as a little FYI, Japan's rainy season is typically the beginning of June until mid-July.  
-The basic drill: It's Taito! If you don't like male/male pairings, don't read it! If you don't like Digimon, why are you here?

—

**Beautiful Days**

—

It was a gorgeous day, Taichi admitted sullenly. 

The weather was perfect: not too warm, but not too cool, with the faintest hints of a breeze. The sun was high in the sky, being just past noon, and small, wispy clouds dotted the sky. The flowers in the park were in full bloom, the trees were full of new, pale green leaves, and everything in nature just _screamed_ that it was spring. 

The seeming-perfection of the day was why Taichi had picked it in the first place. The plan seemed flawless: invite Yamato to the park and there confess deeper feelings for his long-time friend. Yamato would reciprocate, of course, revealing that he too had been secretly harboring feelings beyond mere friendship. 

Only the first part of the plan had gone as intended. 

Taichi had invited Yamato to the park, and Yamato had rescheduled practice with his band in order to join his friend. After finally finding the _perfect_ spot in the park, Taichi confessed to Yamato. But Yamato did not feel the same. 

A look of horror had crossed Yamato's face at that time. He backed away from Taichi, stumbling slightly, before he turned to run. He hadn't said anything, but he hadn't needed to. Seeing such strong emotions of disgust _plainly written_ on Yamato's normally stoic face had been enough to let Taichi know that he'd completely destroyed his relationship with the blonde. 

Things like that were not supposed to happen on beautiful spring days. They were supposed to happen on ugly days when the weather was horrid, if they happened at all. And they most certainly weren't supposed to happen to Taichi. 

But it really was a gorgeous day. 

—

The summer sun was taunting him. 

It was the midst of summer, and everything was green and blue and clear. No clouds hung in the brilliant blue sky, and it seemed to go on forever. The weather was warm, with a nearly constant breeze blowing. Children of all ages were outside, except for Taichi. 

It wasn't a particularly nice day, Taichi had decided. No matter how nice the scenery looked, it was _just_ hot enough that it was uncomfortable when the breeze stopped. And though the children were playing happily now, they would get hot and tired and want to go home in a few hours. 

And that was why Taichi refused to go outside. It was too hot to go outside. It would be dark soon. It just wasn't a nice day. 

So instead, he sat inside, near enough to a window for the sun to continually taunt him, demanding that he come out. He continually reconsidered his location, wishing to be further from the unrelenting golden sun that reminded him of other things that were golden and unrelenting. 

Like Yamato. 

Yamato hadn't spoken to him since that day in the spring when Taichi had ruined everything. They had never had the same class schedule, but that had never prevented them from seeing each other at school before. But after that day, Yamato suddenly vanished from Taichi's life. He never saw the blonde at school, not even in the corridors, and he never saw the blonde outside of school. He had tried calling Yamato, but the blonde never answered the phone. He had tried going to Yamato's apartment, but he always seemed to have "just missed him." Yamato was doing a spectacular job of hiding from Taichi. 

Maybe the weather was simply punishing him further. Since that day, it seemed that every day had been a beautiful day. The rainy season had come and gone, but it had been the driest one ever. They weren't in a drought, but it seemed as though it only ever rained at night, while he was asleep, when he couldn't enjoy that the day was no longer beautiful. 

Today really _was_ a nice day after all, but Taichi wished it would rain. 

—

Taichi was starting to loathe beautiful days. 

Spring had passed into summer, and then into autumn, but the nice days refused to relent. The trees were brilliant shades of crimson and gold, and though the leaves slowly dieing, they still clung to their branches, refusing to leave them bare. The brilliant green of the summer grass was fading, but like the leaves, it refused to die too quickly. The sky was slightly overcast, but only enough to block out the heat of the cruel sun. The days were becoming cool. 

With autumn had come Taichi's first glimpse of Yamato since spring. They had met in the street, or rather, they _would have_ met in the street, if Yamato had not spotted Taichi and changed his course. Watching Yamato go out of his way to avoid him hurt Taichi almost more than the silent refusal of his love and his friendship. 

The day they almost met, Taichi recalled, had been beautiful. The leaves were dying, and the grass was dying, and _everything_ was dying, so why did it all have to make it look so good? 

Taichi wagered that if Yamato were dying, he'd also make it look good. And if he died, that day would probably be beautiful, too. 

Damned inconsiderate weather. 

—

It was the most beautiful day ever. 

The weather was perfectly dreadful. It was biting cold outside, but the rain that drizzled down from the dark sky couldn't quite decide whether it wanted to be water or snow, so it hovered at something in between. The trees were completely bare, having long since lost their brilliant autumn leaves. The light sun could barely be seen through the gloomy sky, and the world was covered with ice. 

But Taichi didn't care about the weather. Yamato was all that mattered. 

He had arrived, breathless, upon Taichi's doorstop early in the morning, and Taichi thought that he looked like all the beautiful days of spring and summer and autumn. He said many things to Taichi after he'd come inside, but Taichi couldn't remember any of those things but one. Yamato had said he loved him. 

And they had spent the ugly, grisly day with each other as they always had, making up for all the beautiful days they had lost. 

Perhaps the day wasn't exactly beautiful, but it certainly was _wonderful_. 

**-Fin-**


End file.
